Charmed: The New Generation
by booklover1997xx
Summary: It's time for the new generation of Halliwell's to fight. But can they fight the demons when they are too busy fighting their own. Filled with love, heartbreak, laughter and sadness. Will the next generation step up to the plate. On Hiatus.
1. Prolouge

Prologue.

San Francisco September 4th 2020

Piper Halliwell was sat around her kitchen table, her husband, Leo, sat next to her. He was an actual fallen angel, one who had given up everything for her, and she loved him more and more everyday for it. Around them sat their three children: Wyatt, Chris and Melinda Halliwell. They had just finished their dinner, leaving Piper and Melinda to clear the table, and now Wyatt was determined to freak Chris out, who was starting High School the next day.

"Wy, can you stop teasing your brother and apologize please." Speaking in her 'mother knows best' voice, Piper ended the brewing argument before it had even begun.

In return she heard him mutter of apology to both her and her middle child. She looked around and saw Chris smirking at Wyatt, who just rolled his eyes. Piper looked at her husband who grinned up at her. They both knew it; their family was perfect.

The whole family continued to joke around; and even started to play a 'friendly' game of scrabble. Which had ended up being a huge competition. They were about to begin their second game, when the phone started to ring.

Piper stood to answer it, while stating that the others were not allowed to begin without her or she would, "vanquish your sorry asses." She picked up the phone and heard not only sirens in the background, but the very distressed voice of her brother-in-law on the other end.

"Piper, I need you to get down here now, its and emergency. You'll need to bring Chris as well." Henry's voice was panic stricken, and sent a flood of worry into Piper's heart.

One thing you learn when you meet Piper, when she's worried she asks questions. "Henry what's happening? Where's Paige, is she ok? And the kids? Why do you need Chris, where are you what's going on?"

However his answer halted her distressed questioning. "Piper their all fine, Paige is here with me in Whilewall Road and the kids are at home, but I need you and Chris down here now."

"Why, what is going on Henry? Why do you need me and Chris?" she was confused and had now attracted the worried eyes of the rest of the family, especially Chris, who had stood and was now next to her, listening with her.

After a while of silence, they heard a sigh on the other end. Then the gentle voice of Henry Mitchell returned to the phone. "Piper, it's Blaze. That was all in took for Piper to drop the phone, grab Chris and pull him to her car.

Blaze was Chris's best friend, and the Halliwell's had known her for 10 years now. She spent nearly everyday at the Halliwell Manor. She was like another daughter to Piper and Leo, like a member of the family to the rest. And for the Halliwell family was everything, which was why Piper and Chris were speeding through the streets of San Francisco towards Blaze's house in Whilewall road.

They had spent the whole journey in complete silence. Panic brewing in them both. As they turned into the street, their ears were almost deafened by the sound of the sirens, and their eyes were almost blinded by the flashing lights from the automobiles.

Piper felt her stomach tighten as they got out the car and headed over to Henry and Paige, who were talking to Darryl. When Paige saw the newcomers she ran to her sister and nephew and engulfed them in a hug. Tears were starting to show in her eyes put she pushed them away.

The others joined them and explained what had happened. How Blaze's father, who happened to be a 'changed' Demon, had attacked Blaze and tried to kill her. However Blaze's mum had tried to stop him and had unfortunately died protecting her. Apparently their neighbors had heard screaming and had seen what was going on and called the police. Henry had been with Darryl when he had been told and came with them. They had arrived just in time to see Blaze's mum die. They had called Paige, who had got them to call Piper and Chris.

Now Blaze wasn't talking to anyone and wouldn't let them anywhere near her. So they had called in the expert. Chris.

He walked into the house where he had spent so many of his childhood memories with Blaze. He saw the smashed objects that littered the house as his footsteps traveled down the hall. As he stepped into the living room the first thing he noticed was the shivering girl, curled up in the corner, covered in blood. His best friend.

Whilst he made his way over to her he noticed the pool of blood, and the zipped up body bag being hulled onto the trolley and heading outside to the coroners van.

When he reached Blaze, he immediately wrapped his arms around her, not caring about the blood that now soaked his clothes. "Hey, it's going to be OK. I'm going to make it OK."

Then his best friend looked up at him. Her tear-filled, hazel eyes connecting with his glistening, green ones. "Promise me you will never leave me... Please." She whispered quietly.

He smiled gently at her, "I promise to never leave you. And I promise to never let you get hurt ever."

"I promise to never leave you either." She replied, before hiding her face back into the crook of Chris's neck, letting the tears finally escape her eyes.

But neither of them could control the future.

**Hi this is my first charmed story, i hope it's good. this story will focus on Chris, Wyatt, Henry, Melinda and PJ, also my OC Blaze.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

San Francisco September 4th 2022

"Time for dinner!" Piper Halliwell's voice traveled around the Halliwell Manor alerting all the family it was time for their traditional family meal. The whole family was at the manor today. Piper, with some help from Wyatt, had cooked a feast; like she did every time her sisters and their families were there, which was more often than not.

While carrying in a succulent smelling bowl of stew, Piper walked into the dining room and saw there were still people missing from the table. "Is Henry still at work, Paige?" She questioned turning to her half-sister.

The Witch-lighter looked up from her already full plate and nodded. "Yeah he called and said he was gonna be late, and not to wait for him. Oh and Henry Jr, PJ and Mel are staying at Magic School tonight, they said they wanted a head start for going back to normal lessons on Monday."

"That would explain their absence but Chris, where's Blaze?" She turned to her middle child and immediately started worrying at her son's expression.

"I don't know… and I can't sense her. She blocking me, she never does that." He exclaimed, panic clear in his tone. Wyatt automatically turned to his brother, clearly confused.

However before Piper could begin to freak out, Parker, Phoebe's middle daughter, piped up from the other side of the table. "We know where she is." She pointed at herself and Paige's twin daughters; Kat and Tamora, "She's on a date with that creep, James Ryans." They burst into fits of giggles.

"WHAT!" Chris, Wyatt and Leo bellowed at the same time. Piper and Leo had adopted Blaze two years ago, but they had known her since she was 5, and they loved her like she was one of their own. However that also meant that she was like a sister to Wyatt, Chris and Melinda, and the boys were very protective of their sisters. In addition with Blaze also being Chris's best friend, he was doubly protective of her.

"She's on a DATE! With JAMES RYANS! You have GOT to be kidding me!" Piper could see a mixture of emotions flash across her youngest son's face. Anger, hurt, confusion and something else that she couldn't quite work out. Was that... Jealousy.

Coop walked over and placed a comforting hand on his nephews shoulder. "Its OK Chris. I'm a Cupid, I know that eventually she will realize where her love is and she will realize how blind she has been."

With a very puzzled look on his face, Chris replied, "What are you talking about? Look we need to find her. James Ryans is a sick pervert! So lets go and get her before something happens."

He stood to head out to look for her when his Aunt Phoebe's voice, which was too calm for his liking, stopped him. "Listen Chris." She hesitated. "I'm sure Blaze is perfectly fine. If she wasn't she would have called. And I'm also sure that if you went and barged in on her date she defiantly wouldn't be very happy with you. So I think we should just wait for her to come back and if she calls then we go and find her, OK?"

He nodded realizing he couldn't win this argument but he wanted to find her. She was his best friend after all.

Henry Mitchell sat at his desk in the San Francisco Police Department. Being a Parole Officer meant a lot of paper work that he had let get on top of him, again. Let's just say that by being the husband on a Charmed one and being father to three very powerful Witches can cause you to let your work slip; which meant having to work overtime to get files completed.

He had just finished his last one and was about to leave when Freddie Warrington, his partner walked over to his desk. "No. I am not doing it. I am already late for dinner and Paige is going to kill me so I have to leave. It's 12 o'clock at night, I've already worked over my overtime." Henry protested. He really didn't want to stay at the office any longer. He wanted to go home to his family.

His friend and colleague looked over to him, sympathy showed across his face. "I know dude, but the boss wants you to take this case. It was meant for me but seeing who she is, he thought it was better for you to take it. You'll see why in a second, here's her folder. She's in for stealing some family's motorbike but instead of pressing charges they just want her to talk to a Parole Officer about her behavior She is waiting just outside, I'll call her in for you."

"Why did the boss want me to take this case and not you?" Henry asked his colleague, while opening the folder.

"Because you know her. She is your adopted niece after all." Freddie replied while turning to get the girl in question.

"Oh God! Blaze, what have you done?" He turned to his adopted niece, who just shrugged her shoulders in response. "This is serious Blaze, you stole a motorcycle?"

"I know, I'm not dumb! I just..." She trailed off, unsure what to say. She looked at the man next to her, who was basically her uncle. Besides Chris, he was the person she trusted the most. Probably because two years ago he had saved her from... No she had told herself not to think of that, especially not now with today being the day when…

Henry looked over at her and saw the tears forming in her eyes. "Blaze, please. Just tell me what's wrong. You can trust me. You just, what?" He was beginning to panic now. This girl usually always turned to him or his nephew, Chris, and by the state of her she defiantly wasn't going to talk to her best friend.

Then for the first time in that conversation she looked into his eyes, and what he saw in them scared him greatly. Tears. Henry had seen Blaze Sparrow cry once in the 12 years he had known her and that day had been two years ago... Today.

A quick glance at the calendar confirmed his suspicions. No wonder she was so upset.

"Blaze... I am so sorry. I didn't realize it was today... Are you OK?" He asked her gently walking over to her to give her a comforting hug.

She leaned into her uncle's hug. "It's OK Uncle Henry, I'm fine." She lied he knew he saw right through it but he didn't say anything. He knew right then she needed to, she hated people worrying and fussing over her.

"Let's go home Blaze, OK?" He whispered to her, and received a small nod in return.

"Are you going to tell Piper and Leo?" She asked quietly.

He had to think for a second, "I will have to tell them about the motorcycle, otherwise I will lose my job. But I don't have to tell them why, if you don't want me too. However I do think you should tell them then they can talk to you about it."

She had looked relieved for a second, but when had gotten to the end of the sentence her small smile had dropped. "No, I can't, they'll think I can't cope. But I can, I can really. Please I can't."

He pulled his niece into another hug before she started crying again. "It's OK if you don't want to, you don't have to. Let's just go home, because I don't know about you but I'm really in the mood for some of Piper's home cooked food."

That earned a smile. Then together they walked to Henry's car and headed back to the manor.

The Charmed Ones, Chris, Wyatt and Leo all sat in the living room of Halliwell Manor, it was now 1am and they were worrying about Blaze. They hadn't been able to get in contact with her. Which had lead to the group to wait up for her. Mel and the cousins had all wanted to as well but the mums had all sent them to bed. With Coop taking PJ, Parker and Posy home, and the Twins and Henry staying in Blaze and Wyatt's beds. Wyatt normally stayed in his flat he shared with his best friend and fellow witch, Kyle Fields, and seeing as Blaze wasn't here the twins had borrowed her bed.

Chris watched as his mother sat opposite him, unsure of what to do. So far that night she had made chocolate chip cookies, brownies and some demon vanquishing potions, just in case she had said. Now he could see she was sat next to his father waiting for their lost adopted daughter to return home.

He was about ready to go crazy when he heard the front door open then shut again. He shot to his feet, hope spreading through his body, however he sank back down when his Uncle Henry's voice gently traveled to them through the hall. His mum and Aunt Paige however still went to great Henry.

Piper had started grilling Henry for any information about Blaze before she had even fully stood up, and she said it all in one breath it seemed. "Henry, thank God. Have you seen Blaze? Because we can't get hold of her, she's blocking us, and we are really worried now. She could be anywhere, and we wouldn't be able to find or help her if she was in trouble. And if that wasn't bad enough according to Parker and the twins she was on a date with a 'creep', but we can't find her, and we don't know what to do and… BLAZE!"

That had gotten Chris's attention; he leaped from his spot on the couch and ran to the hall where he found his best friend being smothered by a huge hug from his mum, followed by hugs of the same intensity from Chris's aunts, dad and also one from Wyatt, although Wy's was a little gentler.

"Where were you Blaze? We have been worried sick about you. You've been out all night and we had no idea where you were!" Chris shouted. He didn't care about the fact there was four sleeping teens, who for the record would defiantly beat him up for waking them up, he was angry at the recklessness of his friend's behavior "AND you went out with JAMES RYANS! How stupid could you be! You know what he's like, he could have hurt you…"

"Do you really think that little of me Chris? I didn't go out with Ryans, he's a creep!" She shouted back at him. He could see she was very angry but he didn't know why.

"Then where were you if you weren't out with Ryans?" he asked, continuing their shouting match, which had now woken Mel, Henry and the twins.

This question left her silent. There was no shouting back, no snappy or sarky comment. Just silence. And that scared him.

He didn't know what to say but thankfully his Aunt Phoebe did. "Blaze, why did you come home with Henry? What happened?"

Blaze looked like she was about to break down from all the pressure, but Chris wasn't sure whether it was from sadness or anger.

"I... I don't... I'm sorry. I don't know what I was doing. I was angry and I just wanted to blow off some steam. It's ok because they didn't even want to press charges, or anything. All they wanted was for me to talk to a Parole Officer, or something, and I did, I spoke to Uncle Henry, so it's over with." She stuttered, leaving Chris very confused.

He looked over to his mum, who blinked a few times, and then she had a look of realization glide across her face. "What did you do?" She faced Blaze, her monotone voice scared Chris more than any Demon could.

Blaze flinched when she heard Piper's tone and just looked down at the floor not answering the question. But she didn't need to; Henry did it for her.

"She stole..." He began, but Blaze interrupted him.

"Borrowed, I borrowed it. I had every intention of giving it back."

Henry nodded slowly at her statement, and continued. "A motorcycle, she 'borrowed' a motorcycle from a family just across town. She was right though, they don't want to press charges. They just wanted her to talk to a Parole Officer. Lucky for her, but don't worry she won't get of that quietly. She will have to come in once a week for a little while to talk to me. And no buts!"

Mum looked stunned. "Y... You... You stole a MOTORCYCLE! Why would you STEAL a motorcycle?"

Chris saw guilt flood across Blaze's face. "I told you I was blowing off steam. I couldn't go to the Underworld without alerting you, so I went for a walk. I saw the bike and the family weren't home so I borrowed it. When I got to the corner though they came back and I almost hit their car but swerved and crashed."

He was getting angrier at every word she said. "So not only did you steal their motorcycle, you wrecked it too." He said with a roll of his eyes and left the hall to go and sit in the living room, away from his infuriating best friend. But she just followed him into the room.

"Actually the bike was fine. Me, not so much but I only have a concussion, but nothing to worry about. They said I should see a doctor. But don't worry I'll go and see them tomorrow, it's nothing for you to worry about."

That was when he actually looked at her. Her face and arms were covered in cuts and bruises. Her long, radiant brunette hair was mixed with the metallic scent he knew was her blood. He stood and walked over to her, softly placing his hand on her cheek, and examined the huge gash on the top of her head. It had started to bleed again so he grabbed some tissues of the table next to him and held them carefully on the cut.

She looked up at him, locking his gaze with her dazzling, hazel eyes "I'm so sorry Chris." Her voice was faint, as she whispered those words. In that moment he knew she wasn't telling him something.

"It's OK. Just… You are telling me everything, aren't you?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "Yeah… Um, can we talk later? My head hurts, so I'm going to lie down. Can I stay in your room please, so the twins can have my bed?"

Chris nodded at her, and they headed up to bed. With the twins and Mel in the girl's room and Chris, Blaze and Henry Jr in Chris and previously Wyatt's. Wyatt headed back to his apartment, leaving the adults in the living room.

Even with the inquiring looks from the rest of the group, Henry stuck to his word and didn't explain the real reason as to why Blaze stole the bike. But he knew in his heart that she needed help. So he promised himself if he couldn't tell Piper and Leo what had happened, he would tell the one person who could. Chris.


End file.
